


让我降落

by EchoXia



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 胖远 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXia/pseuds/EchoXia
Summary: nothing





	让我降落

**Author's Note:**

> nothing

“L，你这次的目标是，中国乒乓球队队员，樊振东。“幕后的人用机械化的声音一字一句冷冰冰讲道。

“樊振东？”幕前这个戴着帽子的人，有点意外给他分配的这个目标任务。

“你跟樊振东的关系我们清楚，买家也清楚，但他仍然坚持让你执行本次刺杀任务。L，做好准备。此次成功，买家承诺佣金三倍，你就能脱离这个地下世界了。“

“我跟他没有关系。”

“哼，有一说一，你俩这叫什么？竹马竹马？樊振东站在世界领奖台上高举奖杯，你却要在这干着见不得人的事。L,你真的不恨他吗？这么好的机会，可不要浪费了呀。”听着幕后人轻笑两声，林高远暗自握紧了自己的手。

“还有要求：不要求短时间之内杀死，要先败坏名誉，最后击杀。”

“败坏名誉？”林高远开始越来越想不通这个买主的想法了。


End file.
